1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to measurement systems and methods, and in particular relates to systems and methods wherein the characteristics of motion of an athletic implement are measured and displayed.
2. Description of the Prior Art.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,270,564 to Evans, there is disclosed a system for measuring three elements of motion (acceleration, torque and flex) of an athletic implement, such as a golf club, during use. In this system, any one or all of these three elements are sensed while the implement is in use and converted to an electrical signal. This signal is transmitted to a nearby console, where it is processed and visually displayed, either as an analog waveform on an oscillograph, or is converted to a digital format for a printout comparison with a reference signal.
Other related systems and techniques are also disclosed in the following U.S. Patents to Evans. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,717,857, a related system is disclosed which may be worn on the athlete's arm. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,788,647 the use of a passive repeater system in the shaft of the club is taught. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,792,863, there is disclosed a multiple swing information storage system, which provides for the simultaneous visual display of several swings for comparison purposes. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,806,131 Evans further discloses means for processing the signal representative of torque and providing a graphic bar display in which the position of each bar indicates the position of the golf club face relative to the plane of flight during incremental periods of the swing.
In each of the above disclosed systems, a single accelerometer is employed in the club head to measure acceleration in a direction normal to the club face.